Things Are Never As They Seem
by DramaQueen92
Summary: Ron is bad, Harry and Draco are good. Read on to see what happens
1. Beginning Prologue

The sky was a bright crystal clear blue and one Harry Potter stared as he thought about the dilemma he was in.

It all started on the first day of school. Harry was as nervous as all the other kids around him, he didn't know what to expect from the "sorting" he had heard about. His red-haired companion, whom he had met on the train, Ron Weasley, had told him his older brother's had to do many complex spells to be "sorted".

Once the deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall told them that it wasn't going to be as bad as Ron's brothers had made it out to be, Harry relaxed. A young blond came over, after the professor left and introduced himself. When Harry saw him it was love at first sight. His mouth dropped. He glanced at Ron who was on his left and he had a sneer on. The boy said his name was Draco Malfoy. The name, how he said it, oh, it was bliss to Harry's ears. He offered Harry his hand. Looking at Ron he gave a little sneer of his own and took hold of Draco's hand. The handshake sent sparks up the boy's arms, by that time the Professor was back.

Harry stood at the bottom of the teachers table wondering which house would be best for him. Draco had talked about the great things that are associated with the house of Slytherin, and the idea of going into Slytherin was becoming more appealing to Harry. He overheard some bushy haired girl called Hermione saying she wanted to be in Gryffindor or maybe even Ravenclaw. Harry scoffed to himself. He watched closely when McGonagall began to call the names up for sorting, which was really simple. He paid particular attention when she called Draco up. He walked up to the stool and before the hat even touched his head it screamed "Slytherin!" Harry smiled, widely. Draco smiled back.

Eventually McGonagall called out his name. When he sat down on the stool he looked out over the school, every single pair of eyes were looking at him. The hat was placed on him head and it whispered into his ear. "I know you want to be in Slytherin, but there is doubt. I see you don't know what path to take, I think it should be Slytherin." The hat suddenly yelled out "Slytherin!" Everyone looked astonished like they thought he should have been in Gryffindor. He looked over at Draco; a massive grin adorned the lovely face. Running over to the table, he sat down next to Draco. "Well done's" and "Good for you's" went around the table. Draco looked at Harry, "Good on you for choosing the best house, Harry." Harry looked over at the front and saw the Ron was being sorted. It yelled "Gryffindor." Harry sniggered. Draco looked up, "What are you sniggering at?" Harry looked at Draco, "Weasley, what a doofus." Everyone that heard it laughed. "I'll tell you about the Weasley's," Draco said. "They are a large Pureblood family or blood traitors as my father calls them, with absolutely no money. That's why he looks like a doofus."  
"Oh." Harry laughed.

The Headmaster stood up and said a few words of welcome. When he finished the tables suddenly filled with mountains of delicious looking food. Harry dug in. The food was amazing, better than anything Harry had ever tasted. Once the last of the pudding had been cleared the headmaster got up again and said "Goodnight to all," Everyone got up and left for their new home for the year. Harry was so tired he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. The Incident

**AN: I'm sorry I skipped a few years but the story I want to right can't really take place in the first year, the day after sorting, lol. I believe the first chapter is more like a Prologue than an actual chapter **

Chapter Two

During the past four years, Draco and Harry continued to be good friends, but Harry wanted more. It was the first day of the new school year, Harry and Draco's fifth year, they were watching the new first years getting sorted.

When Harry awoke the next day, he felt happier than he had ever felt. He rolled out of bed, put his glasses on and stretched out the kinks in his back. He heard a yawn come from the bed next to his.

Draco yawned as he woke up. When he opened his curtains a lovely site greeted his eyes. Harry looked up and smiled. "Good morning, sunshine. Have a good sleep?" Draco smiled and began digging through his trunk for toiletries and clean robes, and then he headed to the bathroom. Harry smiled and followed suit.

The group of Slytherins made their way up to the Great Hall for breakfast, eagerly awaiting the classes that were going to teach them magic. Once there the boys began eating their breakfast, surveying the rest of the hall to see what sort of students were at Hogwarts. Harry's eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, landing on Ron with a bushy haired girl sitting next to him chatting. Ron's eyes looked up, and Harry could see the rejection and hurt in his eyes. He shrugged and turned back to his food. Draco muttered something under his breath, which sounded like "Blah, I don't feel well." Harry turned his head to look more closely at Draco. All of a sudden Draco was making small purposeless arm movements, and Harry saw how pale Draco just became. "Are you okay, Draco?" Draco looked up at Harry, and then clutched his stomach. Harry got to his feet and pulled Draco up. Trying to look inconspicuous they left the Great Hall. Once they were out Draco collapsed. "What's wrong, Draco?" Harry asked worriedly. "I don't know." Draco groaned in reply.

Professor Severus Snape was watching the Slytherin table when the boys left. He noticed Draco go pale, paler than usual. Then they left and he knew something was wrong. Once the boys were out of the Great Hall, he got up and went to check it out. When he saw Draco leaning heavily on Harry he grew concerned. "What has happened?" He asked. "I have no idea. He was just eating and then this happened."  
"Take him to the Hospital Wing please, Mr. Potter." Snape said.

Harry carefully took Draco's weight and walked towards the Hospital Wing. As he was walking he could hear the soft moans coming from Draco's mouth. Unfortunately, on the way, since Harry was too absorbed in wondering what was wrong with Draco, he ran straight into Ron Weasley. "Excuse me; I am in a bit of a rush, Weasley, get out of the way." Harry said. "And why should I let you get past?" Harry looked up. "Oh god, why are you still bitter about what happened four years ago?" Harry knew that Weasley was hurt and upset about the fact that Harry became friends with Draco and went into Slytherin than staying with him and getting put in Gryffindor. He also knew about the hatred between the Weasleys and Malfoys. Ron nodded, "I can never forgive you, you betrayed me!" Ron then suddenly pulled out his wand. "I SEE YOU LOOKING OVER AT ME WITH A SNEER ON YOUR FACE. I HATE YOU!" Ron yelled. Harry took a step back forgetting Draco was using him as a standing post and he tripped over Draco's foot, falling on the ground bringing Draco with him. Draco groaned and turned even paler than before. Ron laughed. All of a sudden Ron screamed "CRUCIO!" Luckily Harry was able to block the attack before it hit him or Draco. Ron screamed "YOU'LL PAY FOR BRETRAYING ME!" Harry noticed a black mark on Ron's forearm. Harry gasped, Ron had a Dark Mark, he was a Death Eater. Before Ron could fire another curse, Harry got back to his feet, picked Draco up and hit Ron with a Stunner. He then ran as fast as he could to get Draco to the Hospital Wing.

When he finally got there, Madame Pomfrey was already waiting for him. Harry guessed that Professor Snape had called ahead warning her that Draco was coming. Harry laid Draco on the bed and was pushed out of the way by Madame Pomfrey. "What happened, Mr. Potter?" Harry told her exactly what he had told Professor Snape. She thought for a moment, then pulled out her wand and started casting spells to find out what was wrong with him.


	3. Why?

Chapter Three

"Harry, I'm sorry, but Draco has been poisoned. We will be able to get the drugs out of his system, but going from what the spells have told us, He has been ingesting it for quite some time." Madame Pomfrey said with an unimpressed look. Harry just stared at Draco. His mind was trying to get itself around this. Madame Pomfrey touched his shoulder and said "He will be in pain as his body cleans out the drugs. Harry sighed; he didn't know if he could watch Draco be in pain. He took a seat next to Draco's bed. "I know you didn't do this to yourself, Dray, I think I know who did. I am going to make it right. I love you." Harry sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. Little did he know was that Draco heard him and felt he could do this.

Harry left Draco to go and conduct his search. He knew, just knew it was Ron who did this. The only thing he needed was evidence. His first stop was to see Madame Pomfrey and ask her was the poison was.

"Excuse me, Madame Pomfrey," he asked as he knocked on the door. "Yes, Harry my dear."  
"Umm, I wanted to know what Draco was poisoned with, if you know." Harry sat down on the other side of her desk. She looked up from her book, "Harry my dear, he was poisoned with Selenium."  
"Thank You." Harry said. He then got up and left.

Harry's first stop was the Great Hall, since breakfast hadn't finished yet, Harry sat back down to eat. Some of the other Slytherin's questioned why Harry and Draco had left so suddenly and why Draco hadn't come back. He answered vaguely, which luckily satisfied them. He looked at Ron and saw an evil grin on his face. Harry knew that the first class was Care of Magical Creatures for Ron and it would give him ample time to go through the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. The question was how he would get into it. Then he remembered the invisibility cloak he found in an old trunk at his godfather's place. He would wait by the door and when someone came in out went out he would slip inside.

The first bell rang for the classes to start. Harry ran down to the dungeons to grab his cloak then took off up to the Gryffindor entrance. When he was going to round the last corner he whipped the cloak on and disappeared from view.

It didn't take long till someone came out. Harry slipped inside and quietly tip toed his way to the stairs. As he walked around he noticed that the colour scheme was crimson red and gold. The colours made him want to gag. He carefully went up the stairs searching for the fifth year boy's dorm. When he found it, he slipped inside; hoping no-one was in there. To his luck no-one was, He could immediately tell which bed was Ron's, it was messy and stank. He slipped the invisibility cloak and found Ron's trunk, held his nose and opened it. Even with his nose held the smell was so bad he could taste it. After uttering a quick air freshening spell he started his search. He pulled out some old tattered robes and books, various wrappers and knick knacks. He found an unusual looking package. It was a deep purple velvet bag. Harry picked it up and opened it. Inside was a small glass vial with a dark grey power in it. Harry thought _'This must be the Selenium!'_ He put the vial back in the bag closed it and carefully put it in his pocket. Now all he had to do was figure out how he was feeding Draco the poison


	4. How?

Chapter Four

Draco was in excruciating pain; Madame Pomfrey had told him what was wrong, and the side effects of the poison. He knew there was going to be pain. What he didn't know was how much it was going to hurt. It felt like knives were stabbing him, then being twisted, and then salt being poured on the wound. All he could do was lie there and hope it would be over. Draco was a little upset that Harry hadn't come to see him, but he was sort of pleased because he didn't want Harry to see him in such pain. He remembered what Harry had said to him before the pain started and he wanted to say it back. He was willing to wait for the pain to go first though.

Meanwhile Harry was pacing his dorm, wondering how Ron got the poison into Draco's food. His mind was replaying all the times he went to breakfast, lunch and dinner. There was no way the Gryffindor could have walked over and sprinkled the Selenium onto Draco's food, because as soon as the red head was in the vicinity of the Slytherin table, they would taunt and tease him. Something clicked in Harry's mind _'What about the House Elves? Maybe he bribed one of them to poison Draco's food. I have to go down to the kitchens.' _Harry grabbed his outer robe and fled through the common room and out the door. He quickly made a side stop in the potions lab. He knew Professor Snape would mind him using a small dose of Polyjuice Potion to help put a criminal in jail. Luckily there was some hair on the velvet case of the Selenium so he could use it to transform into Ron.

Once he was at the painting outside the Kitchen, he took a swig of Polyjuice Potion and waited for the transformation to happen. It tasted disgusting and smelt like the room did. Once he was change he tickled the pear and stepped into the kitchens. When he got in one of the elves came up and said "Has Master brought some more seasoning for Master Draco?" That was all he needed to hear. "There is no more need for the seasoning anymore. Thank You for your work." The House Elf stared at him. Harry turned around and left the kitchens. He knew he had about 15 more minutes of being Ron left so he found an empty classroom to wait for himself to change back. After he did he was going to go and see Draco to tell him the news then Professor Snape because he can do something about it, like throw Weasley in jail.

Harry had finally stopped being that red headed jerk and was sitting next to Draco. He couldn't believe the pain that Draco was going through it made him hurt to see Draco in that much pain, while not being able to do something about it. He had told Draco about what Weasley was doing to him. And Draco's reaction was almost terrifying. He sat bolt upright and said "IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON THE SLIMEY GIT HE WILL WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!" Harry managed to calm him down as not to alert Madame Pomfrey. He promised that Ron Weasley will get what he deserved. He told Draco the he was going to tell professor Snape and Ron will be in so much trouble. That seemed to calm him down; Draco grabbed Harry's hand and leaned towards him. Their lips touched, and both boys felt like they were in heaven, despite Draco still being in immense pain. Once the kiss ended, Harry got up and left.


	5. The Outcome and Epilogue

Chapter Five

Professor Snape was furious when Harry told him what Weasley had done. He went straight to Dumbledore with the vial of Selenium and the House Elf responsible. Harry wasn't able to go but Draco had finally healed and he was back in the school population. During dinner on the last week of the school year, a group of people burst through the Great Hall doors. Harry recognised the Aurors from the Ministry, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking guilty and ashamed. They surrounded the Gryffindor table and one of them said "Mr. Ronald Billus Weasley, you are under arrest for attempted murder, you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law." The whole Hall gasped. The Gryffindor's were outraged. Harry and Draco smiled a small smile of relief the justice was about to be done. Dumbledore stood up and said "Everyone please allow the Auror's to escort Mr. Weasley out." The crowd parted to allow them through. Murmurs went around the room; everyone was speculation why Ron was being arrested. Draco looked at Harry and enveloped him into a big hug, then planted a soft kiss on his lips. Their relationship was not a secret from anyone. They didn't care what people though and this kiss was a kiss of relief and love that the person responsible will be out of their lives forever.

**A few months later.**

The hearing of Ronald Billus Weasley was finally finished. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban. This sentence to Draco wasn't harsh enough, because he tried to kill him, _'At least he is going to be around Dementors for the rest of his life'_ Harry was holding Draco's hand as the sentence was read.

The two boys knew the school knew about what had happened, but they still went along to the next year. They both knew the final battle still had to be won and they needed to learn everything there is to know about magic to try and defeat the Darkest Wizard of their time.

The End


End file.
